Leyendo: Percy Jackson y el Ladrón del Rayo
by Shinigamii18-Friki
Summary: Los semidioses han ganado las dos guerras, sin embargo, las Moiras no estan contentas con los Dioses, y vuelven al pasado para evitar las perdidas, esta vez leyendo un misterioso libro. Además, las Moiras están seguras de haber encontrado a su Elegido...


**Hola, HOla, HOLa, HOLA...si perdon me deje llevar, antes que todo les deseo feliz año a todos, que los dioses del olimpo esten con ustedes y coman mucho chocolate :3**

 **Este es mi nuevo fic, subire si veo que mis fics son de su agrado xD. Esta historia es muy normal, salvo que agregare muchas cosas nuevas, habra duelos, peleas, amor y eso.**

 **Este fic no tendrá lemon, simplemente porque esta calificado como T, esta prohibido y respeto las normas, sin embargo no significa que no tenga algunas escenas fuera de lugar PERCABETH entre todo.**

 **Sin mas que decir, disfruten mi nuevo FIC.**

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

Era un día tranquilo en el Campamento Mestizo, Percy Jackson, el muy reconocido Heroe del Olimpo se hallaba descansando en la playa con su novia, Annabeth, Arquitecta del Olimpo y una de las personas mas fuertes y respetadas en ese lugar.

La paz finalmente había aparecido y todos disfrutaban su vida al máximo. Habían pasado exactamente 2 años y ambos planeaban casarse, era una idea que tenían hace mucho y planeaban cumplirla.

Claro, como nada es fácil en el mundo, una luz blanca cegó a todos en el Campamento Mestizo, enviandolos al pasado.

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # #**

 _Monte Olimpo_

Uno podría pensar que los dioses estaban seriamente trabajando o luchando contra seres malignos. No. Zeus, el Rey de los Dioses, estaba discutiendo con Hera sobre el juramento, Ares coqueteaba con Afrodita mientras esta reía, Hefesto armaba algo con unas piezas de bronce celestial. Apolo y Hermes planeaban una broma contra Demeter, mientras esta hablaba sobre la importancia de una alimentación saludable a base de cereales. Poseidón hablaba amigablemente con Hestia que estaba en su confiable hoguera. Atenea trataba de leer un libro pero tanto ruido no se lo permitía. Artemisa quería narrarle una historia de maldad contra los hombre a su fiel amiga diosa de la sabiduria y Dioniso tomaba una copa de vino, ya que su castigo aún no había sido puesto.

De repente, una luz cegó a todos y una carta cayó en el regazo de Atenea.

-Leé que dice Atenea-ordenó el dios de los cielo sin respeto.

Los dioses estaban acostumbrados a eso así que no prestaron atención y dirigieron esta a la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

 _Dioses, estamos furiosas. Por la culpa de sus actos, especialmente tú Zeus, muchos semidioses y algunos dioses menor han sufrido por ustedes. En el futuro, los semidioses tienen una guerra y sufren mucho, por eso les enviaremos unos libros de nuestro campeón, el mejor semidios de todo, aquel que se ganó nuestro respeto. En un rato apareceran, y todo sera diferente._

 _PD: El lado romano aparecera también._

 _PD2: ESTA PROHIBIDO ATACAR A LOS SEMIDIOSES, DIOSES, SATIROS O CUALQUIER TIPO DE VIDA EN ESTA SALA._

Luego de leer, la sala se quedo atonita, en todos los siglos nunca había ocurrido algo parecido. Atenea, repasaba cualquier error que hubieran ejecutado. Los asustaba un poco que también esten los romanos ya que había una vieja rivalidad con ellos.

-¡Bah! No importa, los semidioses son nuestros peones-comentó el Rey de los Dioses.

Poseidón puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que todos los dioses y se recostó en su trono, acto seguido, la luz volvió y una gran multitud apareció. Los dioses vieron sorprendidos las grandes personas, otras notas aparecieron, en Hermes y Artemisa. Ambos desaparecieron.

Las cartas decían que debía buscar a las Cazadoras y Hades. Zeus analizó a todos fríamente, mientras se consultaba si lanzarles su rayo era la mejor opción. Decidió que no, ya que entre ellos estaba el Campeón de las Moiras, si eso era cierto, ese Semidios tenía suficiente poder para darle pelea a un Dios.

-¡PRESENTENS LOS LIDERES DE CABAÑAS, DIGAN SUS PARIENTES DIVINOS Y APODOS!-demandó/gritó en un intento de reconocerlo, el dios de los cielos.

Todos los semidioses estaban algo aterrados, especialmente los mas pequeños, una niña pequeña de Hermes se largó a llorar, el padre de esta criatura miró molesto a su padre quien no se inmuto. Hestia apareció en un destello, vio a la niña y luego a todos los semidioses, lucian algo hambrientos. La diosa chasqueó los dedos, una hamburguesa con queso y un vaso de jugo gigante apareció en cada semidioses, estos se arrodillaros, agradeciendo a su diosa.

Los semidioses romanos se sorprendieron, no era muy normal ver a un dios sirviendo algo a ellos. Los romanos nacían por ellos, vivían por ellos, y morían por ellos. Esa era una vida digna para un romano. Miraron a sus eternos rivales los griegos, estos se hallaban riendo. Los guerreros romanos solo tomaron esto como un acto de bestialidad, digna de los griegos.

Una vez que los semidioses se calmaran, comenzaron a presentarse.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Demeter y consejera de la cabaña 4-dijo la chica. Tenía el pelo castaño, algo rizado, con ojos verdes y tez oliva. Era realmente hermosa, causo algunos sonrojos, entre ellos de Travis, no podía evitar pensar lo linda que se veía con esa cara angelical. La muchacha se arrodilló a Zeus y luego a su madre.

Demeter le sonrió y le preguntó como llevaba su dieta de cereales.

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, consejera de la cabaña 5 y Asesina de Drakon-dijo arrogante la hija de la guerra, tenía el pelo castaño sucio, sus ojos de marrones mostraban que temible podía ser. Tenía una figura flaca y atletica, digna hija de Ares. Mostró sus respetos, aunque Zeus le dio una mirada asesina, porque se había arrodillado solo adelante de su padre. El dios de la Guerra solo la miró sin embargo en su mente sonreía.

-Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea, consejera de la cabaña 6, Arquitecta y Heroína del Olimpo-dijo sonriente la rubia. Tenía el pelo rubio rizado y algo lacio, atado a una coleta. También tenía ojos grises penetrantes pero hermosos, tez blanca pero con un bronceado natural, piernas trabajadas y un buen cuerpo. La muchacha creó sonrojos en algunos dioses y semidioses, sin embargo se arrodillo ante su madre y padre. Su madre le dio una sonrisa y la invitó, preguntando porque era arquitecta y más.

-Will Solace, hijo de Apolo, capitan de la cabaña 7-dijo un chico rubio, el cual estaba bastante bronceado y tenía ojos azules. Su padre hizo una pose cool que su hijo repitió.

 _Estoy tan orgulloso_ pensó Apolo.

-Thalia Gracia, hija de Zeus, consejera de la cabaña 1 y 9, aunque no resido en ellas, solo cuando visitamos el Campamento, en ese caso residimos en la de mi señora. Soy teniente de Artemisa-dijo una chica. Tenía el pelo negro estilo punk y tez blanca, sus ojos azules intimidaban a cualquiera que la mirara. Se arrodillo delante de su padre y su señora, Artemisa. Esta se preguntaba que había ocurrido con Zoe.

-¡ZEUS ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO!-gritó furioso Hades, mirando con desaprobación a su hermano

-Eh...yo...estoy seguro que...¡NO TENGO PORQUE ESTAR APENADO, SOY EL REY DE DIOSES!-decía/gritaba nervioso el Dios de los Cielos, mientras intentaba encontrar una solución.

-¡Maldito seas Zeus!-escupió con odio Hera-Debí suponerme que no podrías controlar lo que llevas debajo de la toga.

Zeus no se encontraba apenado ni un poquito, es más estaba orgulloso. El siempre iba a tener los hijos con mejores poderes, no le importaba, el hijo de la profecía sería el suyo, cualquier otro niño que sea descendiente de Poseidón o Hades tendría el gusto de conocer su Rayo.

-Hermano, no deberías haber hecho eso eso, tu fuiste quien propuso el juramento-comentó Poseidón negando con la cabeza, con mucha decepción.

-Aún no lo rompí-murmuró Zeus, como si eso solucionara todo.

-¿Qué paso con Zoe?-preguntó Artemisa a la hija de Zeus. La respuesta no fue respondida ya que estaba demasiado triste, sin emargo, debía ser respetuosa.

-En las estrellas, murió por su padre Atlas, usted decidió hacerme su teniente. Fue en una misión de rescate-explicó la chica con la cabeza gacha. Artemisa asintió tristemente.

Zeus hizo un ademan para que prosiguieran con las presentaciones.

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto, capitan de la cabaña 9, Heroe del Olimpo y usuario del fuego-dijo un chico con apariencia de un elfo de Santa Claus en version latina, tenía el cabello negro rizado, orejas puntiagudas, delgado, una cara alegre y algo infantil, tenía ojos marrones, una sonrisa peligrosa y traviesa adornaba en su rostro. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era un hijo de Hermes.

Hefesto lo miró con curiosidad, era muy diferente a el, sin embargo, lo de usuario del fuego lo confirmaba, algunos de sus hijos despertaban la piroquinesis cada cientos de años y el ultimo había provocado un incendio famoso. El dios del fuego lo saludo con la mano y Leo sonrió.

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita, consejera de la cabaña 10, Heroína del Olimpo y usuaria del Embrujahabla-dijo una chica. Tenia el pelo castaño con algunos bucles y atado en unas colitas, tez morena y ojos cambiantes. En un momento podían ser azules y en otros verdes. Llevaba la remera del Campamento Mestizo y a diferencia de sus hermanas no le importaba verse linda.

Afrodita se impresiono, pero le resto importancia, ninguna de sus hijas necesitaba maquillaje o vestimentes caras para verse bien. Eso lo demostró cuando unos semidioses se sonrojaron.

-Travis y...

-Connor Stoll, hijos de Hermes y capitanes de la cabaña 11-dijeron dos chicos con sonrisas traviesas y peligrosas, ambos con el pelo castaño y ojos azules.

El padre de ambos les guiñeo el ojo y ellos lo imitaron.

-Pólux, hijo de Dioniso y capitan de la cabaña 12-dijo un chico de cara regordeta, nariz gorda y ojos violetas. La unica diferencia con Dioniso es que tenían el cabello rubio y rizado.

El dios del vino brindó por el.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades...-dijo el chico, pero al notar como Zeus se preparaba para lanzar el Rayo, agregó algo mas.-nací antes del juramento.

Eso los sorprendió a todos, y miraron a Hades.

-Eres realmente mi hijo...pero yo...estas en el Hotel Lotus, no es posible...-decía Hades asombrado.

-Supongo que estamos en tiempos distintos, cronologicamente tendría 80 o mas años, pero tengo 14. Me rescataron luego-explicó Nico.

-Puedes continuar, hijo-afirmó Hades, analizó a Zeus, preparandose para defender a su hijo, lo haría por cualquier costo, porque a pesar de todo, lo quería mucho.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, capitan de la cabaña 13-fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no era posible, había aclarado con Quirón que ningun hijo de Hades merecía eso. Lo hablaría después-Rey Fantasma y Embajador de Plutón.

El chico tenía tez oliva, el cabello negro revuelto, ojos negros y cara fina, cada vez que lo miraba, Hades recordaba a Maria.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón y Centurión de la Quinta Cohorte-explicó la chica, al ver la mirada de Zeus, tragó saliva. La chica era morena, con rizos dorados, y ojos miel.

-No existe el Pacto de los Tres Grandes con los romanos, hermano-advirtió a Zeus, antes que haga una locura, Zeus asintió.

-Además nací antes del juramento-agregó la chica.

-No tientes tu suerte niña-avisó el Dios de los Cielos.

Hazel se arrodillo nuevamente, disculpandose y se fue con su hermano.

-Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón...-comenzó el chico, pero un grito de Zeus y una carta en manos de Atenea silenciaron todo.

 _Ese es Perseus Jackson, hijo de Poseidón, capitan de la cabaña tres, Heroe del Olimpo, Pesadilla de los Titanes y Gigantes, Asesino de Cronos, Pretor de la Legión Romana, y por ultimo Campeón de las Moiras._

Todos en la sala quedaron con las mandíbulas en el suelo. Zeus apretaba los puños furioso, ese niño, era mas poderoso que su hijo posiblemente, nadie decía nada, Poseidón estaba tan desconcentrado que no se dio cuenta que Zeus lanzó su rayo contra el.

El rayo explotó, a Zeus no le importo las vidas que acababa de matar, o el castigo que recibiría de las Moiras, con tal de que sus hijos sean los mas poderosos, estaba feliz.

Cuando el humo se disipó todos contemplaron como un domo de energía azul, con destellos verdes cubría al semidios. Las personas con las que había explotado el rayo seguían vivas, todas con la protección del domo.

Antes de que pase algo, un puñetazo desconcentró a Zeus, su hermano lo había tirado al suelo y le daba repetidos golpes en la cabeza. El dios del Trueno intentaba defenderse pero su hermano era mucho mas poderoso que el, un terremoto hizo que su balance cayera mientras que unas olas combinadas con electricidad lo dejaban atontado, luego lo agarraba del cuello y lo hacía chocar contra la pared, finalmente quedó inconsciente. Si, era posible dejar así a un dios.

Enojado, Poseidón dejo a su hermano en el trono, mientras que algo furioso, Apolo curaba a su padre, lo que Zeus había hecho era una estupidez tremenda, y todos en la sala lo sabían. Sus hermanos y sobrinos estaban sorprendidos, Poseidón, digamos, era el tranquilo de la familia y pocas veces actuaba de esa forma.

Otra carta cayó y Atenea la volvió a leer.

 _Perseus Jackson, al ser nuestro campeón, aunque no lo sepa, tiene muchas nuevas habilidades que entrenara en las pausas que ustedes hagan. Se lo advierto Zeus, si intenta algo, Poseidón o nosotros no tendremos piedad con usted._

En el lado semidios, Percy estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, ahora era un campeón, entrenaría con las Moiras, en serio, esto estaba cada vez mas loco. Annabeth le dio la mano, y Percy agradeció.

-Me agrada cuando defiendes a los demás-aseguró la rubia mientras le daba un largo beso, que luego se profundizaba en lengua.

Eso no pasó despercibida por Atenea quien furiosa miró al niño de Poseidón. Ahora que se daba cuenta, todas las diosas lo veían, y no precisamente con inocencia. Afrodita tenía un sonrojo y ganas de sacarse la ropa y...me entienden.

Ahora que lo observaba no estaba nada mal. Tez blanca, ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache, revuelto. Hestia estaba, como Demeter y Hera sonrojada. La primera y ultima eran diosas que no podían hacer nada. Realmente los hijos de Poseidón siempre tenían mucha seducción.

Luego se presentaron los romanos, los cuales estaban mas sorprendidos de lo que acababa de ocurrir, las historias contaban que Jupiter era el mas poderoso, sin embargo, Poseidón había trapeado el suelo con su lider.

-Lo ven...los griegos son tan bestias que no muestran sus respetos a los dioses-señaló tratando de molestarlos.

-No sabía que los espantapajaros hablaban-respondió con una sonrisa divertida Leo, causando risas en las sala, mas que nada de los griegos, sin embargo, algún romano reía, entre ellos Reyna, que lo hacía disimuladamente.

-Bueno, tenemos que hacerle caso a las Moiras, ¿quien empezara leyendo?-preguntó Poseidón.

-¡YO!-gritó emocionada Atenea. Por primera vez alguien la escucharía leer, la diosa arrugó la nariz al ver al titulo, notando que trataba del error marino.

-¿Qué dice el titulo?-preguntó Hermes, algo interesado.

- **Percy Jackson y El Ladrón del Rayo.**

Percy gimió mientras su novia lo consolaba con un beso y un satiro le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-¡SUFICIENTE, NO TOLERARE QUE ESTES CON ESE ENGENDRO DEL MAR!. Ese error fruto de una...

-¡BASTA!-ordenó Poseidón con fuego en sus ojos-Puedes insultarme a mi todo lo que quieras, pero si pones un dedo o abusas verbalmente de mi hijo, no tendré piedad en lanzarte al Tartaro.

Todo eso lo dijo con veneno y Atenea se cayó asustada de su trono, nunca había visto así a su tío. No aprobaba la relación de su hija y el engendro del mar, pero no se arriesgaría con Poseidón.

-¡AWWWW! Que tierno se ven juntos, no te preocupes Annie, si Percy es como tú padre, vas a disfrutar mucho cuando sea la hora de dormir...-comenzó la diosa del Amor.

-¡AFRODITA!-gritó Artemisa-Hay jovenes con mentes inocentes, no es necesario que las llenes de eso.

-Arty, no seas mala-gimió Afrodita.

Annabeth y Percy estaban rojos como un tomate, mientras los más maduros reían y los inmaduros hacian chistes. Como la sala estaba llena de romanos y griegos, habían tanto gente madura, como niños, que no entendieron y hicieron preguntas a los mayores que decían cualquier con tal de callarlos.

La sala tenía mas de 100 personas, pero como la sala era Olimpica, se agrandaba cuando nadie entraba. Hestia al ver las posiciones incomodas en la que los semidioses se encontraban, chasqueó los dedos y unas comodas silla, con respaldo de felpa y que con un botón podías hacer que el asiento sacara unas especie de apoya pies, donde los semidioses pusieron a descansar sus piernas.

Habían dos botones. Si tocabas uno y pensabas la comida que deseabas, esta aparecía por arte de magia. El segundo convocaba cualquier bebida. Annabeth empezó a pedir golosinas y cosas dulces. Pero según ella, su mente pensaba tanto que gastaba mucha glucemia y necesitaba mas.

Percy soltó una carcajada y le dio un beso a Annabeth en la boca.

-Ejem...comencemos con el libro-dijo Atenea, tratando de separarlos-Primer capítulo: **Pulverizo accidentalmente a mi profesora de introducción al álgebra.**

 **# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #**

 **¡CORTEN!**

 **Bueno chicos, actualizare lo mas pronto posible, tenía muchas ganas de poner esta historia en Fanfiction. Las actualizaciones serán rápidas, o eso espero, como estoy en vacaciones XDDD.**

 **Nos vemos!**

 **Shinigamii18**


End file.
